


Bonnie Boogaloo

by Bopqz



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, toy Bonnie is a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopqz/pseuds/Bopqz
Summary: Bonnie is tired of his counterparts attitude. He intends to fix that.
Relationships: Bonnie/Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Bonnie Boogaloo

There's no questioning there was tension between the toy animatronics and their older counterparts. Afterall, who wouldn't feel at least a little jealous? Yet, it wasn't hatred. There was a sense of respect directed to the elders. However, there were two specific animatronics who never seemed to get along.  
Toy Bonnie was loud, and irresponsible compared to the other toys. This was something the reserved, responsible original Bonnie couldn't stand. They were polar opposites. The purple rabbit did his best to stay civil, but his counterpart knew just how to push his buttons.  
“Hey, wanna make a wager?” The toy chimed. It was past closing. But it wasn't late enough for the night guard to be on watch. It was just the animatronics. “It depends... What do you have in mind?” Bonnie didn't even avert his gaze. He was used to these games.  
“I bet you can't surprise me.”  
“Surprise you?”  
“You know, do something I'd never expect. I'll be honest you're the most predictable out of your lot. Your coding is how should I put it? Simplistic.”  
The toy was brave, Bonnie would give him that. But little did his blue counterpart know was just how observant he was. Sure, he could be considered simple and “dull” but he wasn't dumb.  
“And if I succeed what do I get?”  
“Hm… I'll sneak you to the backstage tomorrow. So you can watch the kids.”  
That peaked his interest. It had been so long since he had seen a kids smile. Or gotten to perform for that matter. Even getting out of parts and services for a day would be a nice break. It was just a good enough offer for him to take up. “Deal.”  
Toy Bonnie's ears perked in excitement. It wasn't often the older animatronic participated in this little game of his. “Wow ok old man, didn't think you had it in you.” This was going to be entertaining.  
As if on queue, the taller animatronic lurched forward, pinning the toy to the floor of parts and services. “H-hey what gives? Be careful you might chip my-” Bonnie cut him off. “It's interesting how much technology has progressed. The fact you newer models can actually feel physical sensation is rather impressive.”  
He used his bare endo hand to trail a line up and down the toys torso. That gained him a soft mechanical whir: a shiver. “You know, you're not very good at hiding things. I've seen what you and your Freddy get up to.”  
This gained a look of surprise from toy Bonnie. The smugness had all but completely vanished. “Why they'd program something like that is beyond me, but it's certainly entertaining.”  
Bonnie let his hand travel to toy Bonnie's pelvis, gently rubbing circles around his nether regions. This granted him a gasp, as the smaller animatronic started to struggle. “O-ok ok you win just- ah- let me go-”  
Bonnie shook his head. He chuckled, amused by just how undone the blue bunny was at this point. He writhed, like prey caught by a predator. Yet, he seemed to be bucking his hips in rhythm with Bonnie's touches.  
“You act like you want out... but I'd wager you're enjoying this… slut.” Toy bonnie let out a groan in protest, eyes half lidded. “I-I can't help it-” was all he managed to squeak. This pleased Bonnie, who started to slow down. He wasn't going to let him out this easy.  
A small, involuntary hum emitted from toy bonnie. “Oh? Are you whimpering? You want more don't you? You want me to touch you and make you feel good don't you…” the older rabbit chimed, taking the cocky attitude that was normally reserved for the toy. He was mocking him.  
Toy bonnie wanted to yell, he wanted so bad to get away. Yet, the sensations he was feeling, they had completely clouded his common sense. He would do anything to come. “Pl-pleaaaase please I-I need it- please don't sto-stop!” The bunny groaned. He didn't know he could stoop this low.  
“Oh? Well if you put it like that… I may just oblige” Bonnie started to rub again, this time much faster than he started. This sent a jolt through the toy, who impulsively wrapped his arms around Bonnie. “Hey! Did I say you could touch me?” The toy obediently lowered his arms, trying to keep what little composure he had left.  
He was starting to overheat, body shaking, moving on its own with Bonnie's hand. Sure, he had done this before, but never imagined doing it with anyone other than toy Freddy. What good was this to bonnie anyways? He couldn't feel it, he couldn't know what it was like.  
But none of that mattered now. All that mattered were these new sensations, as the bigger animatronic loomed above him, with a single arm teasing the toys sensitive body.  
Finally after what felt like forever, the toy reached his climax, letting out a shrill shriek of surprise. Steam had started to waft from his endo at this point. He collapsed to the floor, panting, trying to recover from the high.  
Bonnie stood, satisfied with his handiwork. While he couldn't really experience any of what had occurred, he relished seeing the toy submit to him. That much was certain. He hummed appreciating the undone display before him.  
“I'll see you on stage tomorrow then.”


End file.
